Qui a dit que je ne m'y plairait pas?
by Fanakeh
Summary: Roxas commence une nouvelle année scolaire dans une école. Et au moment ou il croit qu'il sera seul, tout change!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **_C'est MOAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

**Couple : Ben voyons, comme si vous ne le saviez pas! Roxas/Axel**

**Résumé : Roxas commence son année scolaire dans une nouvelle école. Il ne connait personne et ne sais pas comment s'y prendre pour ce faire de nouveau ami. **

**J'ai intégrer quelque personnage même s'ils ne sont pas dans Kingdom hearts.**

**Je tien à dire que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas! *triste* Dans ce fic je vais essayer de garder le plus possible le caractère original des personnages! Cependant, je ne garantis rien! :) **

**Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes! **

**Chapitre1**

L'année venait de commencer et c'est aujourd'hui que Roxas devait ce rendre à l'école pour la première journée scolaire. Ce matin là, il s'était levé très tôt excité et tressé pour cette journée en particulier. En sortant de son lit, il se rendit à la cuisine, prit un bon petit déjeunée et une tasse de chocolat chaud. Ensuite, il alla s'habiller, prêt à partir pour l'école. Comme celle-ci n'était pas loin, il s'y rendit à pied. Il fût l'un des premiers arrivé à l'école et se dirigea vers le bureau de la secrétaire pour qu'elle lui donne son horaire de cours ainsi que la liste de matériel qui devait acheter au courant de la semaine pour ses cours.

Il se promena dans l'école à la recherche des locaux dans lesquels il aurait à passer ses cours. Ceci fait, il ce dirigea vers son local dans lequel il commencera sa journée. Arrivé à sa classe, la porte était verrouillée, il s'assit donc par terre dans le couloir attendant que le professeur arrive. Au courant que les minutes avançaient, il fût vite rejoint par d'autres élèves qui étaient dans le même cours que lui. Finalement, le professeur arriva et déverrouilla la porte et les élèves entrèrent les uns après les autres dans la calme chacun stresser de leur nouvelle année.

Roxas ce dirigea vers le bureau du font, il mit son sac par terre et passa son tresse en regardant dehors. La classe se remplissait à vue d'œil et quelques groupes de personne commença à se formé. Ses gens se connaissaient et commençaient à se compter leur vacance d'été. Soudainement :

«- Eh ben dit dont! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici!»

Roxas détourna la tête et reconnue Sora qui venait de s'assoir en face de lui.

«- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Roxas content de voir son ami des années passé.

-Je viens à l'école tout comme toi! Moi aussi je dois m'instruire. Confirma Sora d'un ton moqueur.

- Mais… Tu n'étais pas supposé aller étudier dans une école privée?

- Ouais mais je n'ai pas passé l'examen d'admission! Il était trop compliquer! Sa a déçu ma mère mais bon, je ne peux pas faire des miracles! Dit Sora en haussant les épaules.

- Je suis quand même content pour toi.

- Pourquoi? Pour ne pas avoir fait le bonheur de ma mère.

- Mais non, mais c'est juste que comme sa tu ne seras pas super loin de tes amis!

- Ouais, mais se que je trouve le plus triste, c'est que je crois que Namine, Kairi et Riku eux ont été accepté!

- Ouais c'est vrai que c'est triste mais tu as moi! Puis on c'est promis de rester en contact si on se perdait de vue…

- Tu as totalement raison! Je n'ai pas à m'en faire! Conclu Sora avec un grand sourire.

- Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'en ferais!

- Pourquoi dis-tu sa?

-Regarde! Dit Roxas en pointent du menton un groupe de personne qui se dirigeait droit sur eux.

- Hein? Sora ce retourna et compris se que Roxas voulait dire. Mais… Mais Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Je croyais que…

- On n'a échoué l'examen d'admission! Dit Riku en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Mais c'est sympa! On n'est quand même tous dans la même classe! Continua Kairi enthousiasme.

- C'est vrai, l'année va être trop bien! Ajouta Namine sur le même ton que Kairi.

- Avec un peu de chance, l'année va bien se passé. Dit Roxas pour rire un peu en regardant vers l'autre coin de la classe pointant du regard le groupe de Seifer qui venait d'arrivé.

- Ouais et probablement mieux. Continua Riku en saluant Hayner, Pence et Olette qui arrivèrent à leur tour.»

Tous s'assirent dans le même coin que Roxas. Finalement, celui-ci fût très content que tous ses amis soient avec lui pour cette année. Il avait eu tellement peur d'être tout seul qu'il avait cette supposition de côté. Mais bon la vie est remplie de surprise.

La classe était finalement remplie, mais le cours n'allait débuter que dans une heure pour laisser la chance aux autres qui n'était pas arrive de trouvé a leur tour le local. Donc Roxas et son groupe commencèrent à s'échanger leur vacance qu'ils n'avaient pas passé ensemble. L'heure libre passa assez rapidement et le professeur jugea que l'heure pour commencer était arrivée. Il ferma donc la porte et commença par ce présenté. Après s'être présenté, le professeur prit les présences et commença l'introduction au cours.

«- Je serais vôtre professeur pour la plupart de vos cours, sauf dans ceux que je n'y connais rien. Par contre si vous voulez apprendre n'importe quoi, là je peux vous être utile! Dit le professeur suivi du rire de tout le monde. Bon! Maintenant que vous savez que je vais vous taper sur les nerfs probablement tous les jours de votre pauvre et difficile année scolaire, pourquoi ne pas commencer à vous présenté et me dire d'où vous arrivé! Continua-t-il toujours suivis du rire de ses élèves. On va commencer par toi! Ajouta-t-il en pointant la personne qui se trouvait le plus près de la porte.»

La première rangée de bureau qui était située sur le mur de la porte était commencée par Yuffie à l'avant, à l'arrière était assise Tifa, ensuite Cloud, Seifer et terminer par Fuu. La seconde rangée, dans le même ordre, était commencée par Leon, ensuite Aerith, Zack, Vivi et Rai. Dans la troisième, le premier bureau était vide, vient Axel en deuxième, ensuite Tidus, Olette et Pence. La quatrième était débutée par Demyx, suivit de Larxene, Namine, Riku et Hayner. Et pour terminer avec la cinquième, celle-ci était commencer pas Zexion, assis juste derrière était Marluxia, ensuite Kairi, Sora et Roxas.

Tout le monde se présenta calmement et le professeur en fut ravi même s'il remarqua cependant que les deux groupe du fond ce lançaient des regards noirs. (Les deux groupes du fond sont le groupe de Seifer et de Roxas.) Le reste de l'avant midi se passa s'en encombre. Arrivé l'heure du diner, tout le monde se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Roxas alla s'assoir avec ses amis dans le coin de la cafétéria où il n'y avait personne. Par contre ils furent très vite dérangés par le groupe de Seifer.

«- Eh ben dit dont, je ne savais pas qu'on acceptait les loosers dans les classes normales! Commença Seifer en s'avançant vers la table où était Roxas et les autres.

-Moi je ne savais pas que les tâches savaient parler! Continua Hayner en ignorant complètement la présence de Seifer.

- J'aime mieux être une tâche qu'une erreur! Ajouta Seifer sur un ton moqueur qui fit rire exagérément le reste de ses amis.

- Répète pour voir? Dit Hayner en se levant un point de frustration dans la voix.

- Du calme Hayner tu sais que c'est ce qu'il cherche. Dit Pence en se levant à son tour essayant de calmer Hayner.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais, ceux qui n'ont pas de couille ne savent pas répéter! Ajouta Hayner en se rassoyant.

- Pardon? Tu disais quelque chose de microbe! Se frustra Seifer.

- Aller vient laisse tomber cette bande de nase. Conclu Rai en s'en allant suivis des autres.»

Le reste du midi et de la journée se passa s'en aucun autres problème. Roxas et les autres retournèrent chez eux la journée terminée. Lorsque le blond arriva chez lui, il se rendit immédiatement à sa chambre disant à sa mère qu'il n'avait pas fin! (Roxas aussi a le droit a des parents! Pauvre lui! ) Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur lit assez heureux de sa journée et d'avoir un prof super pour l'année. Il espérait aussi se faire de nouveaux amis, pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa ``Gang``, mais s'ils pouvaient élargir le groupe, sa serais vraiment géniale.

Les semaines passèrent, et rien de nouveau c'était passé. Mis à part les confrontations avec le groupe de Seifer, il ne c'était vraiment pas passer grand-chose. Au bout de 2 mois, Namine présenta Demyx au groupe. Elle l'avait trouvé sympa et aimait son air timide, donc elle cru bon de le présenter à ses amis. Tous saluèrent Demyx et les présentations terminées, ils commencèrent à se raconter des histoires de tout et de rien.

Soudainement, Zexion arriva derrière Demyx et lui demanda qui étaient ses nouveaux amis puisqu'il s'emblait s'amuser avec eux. Demyx leur présenta donc Zexion qui semblait moins gêner que le musicien mais moins bavard, mais il ne fut pas long qui s'incrusta dans les conversations et embarqua dans le groupe à son tour. Le reste des amis de Demyx arrivèrent quelque seconde plus tard et se fut Zexion à son tour qui les présenta. «- Larxene, elle n'est pas vraiment aussi idiote que le laisse croire ses cheveux (Elle est blonde!) Et elle à un fort caractère donc vous êtes mieux de l'avoir avec vous que contre vous. Ensuite il y a Marluxia, le meilleur ami de Larxene, il a peut-être les cheveux rose mais il n'est pas gay loin de la! Et finalement il y a Axel, qu'est ce que je pourrais dire sur Axel… Ben Axel est Axel. Je veux dire, même s'il a l'air froid et pas sympa faut pas s'y fier, il est super comme ami. Essaya de dire Zexion ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour le présenter.

-Merci! Ajouta Axel en retournant à sa place et commençant à lire le livre que Zexion lui avait suggérer de lire et qu'il avait commencé une semaine plus tôt.

-Laisser le faire, il est comme sa depuis quelque jours et il ne veut pas en parler. Continua Larxene en se mêlant au reste du groupe avec Marluxia.»

Cependant, Roxas trouvait dommage qu'Axel reste dans son coin. Il aurait bien aimé à le connaitre et sa devait être cette raison qui le poussa à ne pas le lâcher du regard sans s'en rendre compte. Jusqu'à ce que Sora remarque et qu'il passe sa main devant les yeux du blond croyant que celui-ci était dans la lune. Roxas s'excusa et au même moment, le professeur entra dans la classe et demanda à tout le monde de se rassoir à leur place.

À suivre!

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je sais le chapitre fini un peu direct mais je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt je le promets…. Mais si vous n'aimé pas faite moi savoir et je ne le continuerais pas! Merci et a bientôt!

Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé : Roxas commence son année scolaire dans une nouvelle école. Au moment où il croit qu'il sera seul, Tout change!**

**J'ai intégrer quelque personnage même s'ils ne sont pas dans Kingdom hearts. Je crois… Ben l'exception pour Zack mais je crois que dans le prochain jeu il sera dedans donc a vous de voir.**

**Je tien à dire que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas! *triste* Dans ce fic je vais essayer de garder le plus possible le caractère original des personnages! Cependant, je ne garantis rien! :)… Je vais les changé un peu mais c'est juste pour que sa marche. XD**

**Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes! **

**Chapitre 2**

Il n'avait pas pu le lâcher du regard tout le long du cours, il se demandait pourquoi le rouquin avait agis comme sa. Est-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas être ami avec eux où pour une autre raison. Quand Zexion l'avait présenté, Roxas avait remarqué qu'Axel semblait distant avec ses amis comme un peu rejeté et ca avait attiré sa curiosité. Il semblait quelqu'un de bien pourtant mis à part la première impression qu'il avait donné.

Le blond attendait la pause avec impatience, ainsi que pour faire passer les quelques minutes qui restait la période il se mit à griffonner des trucs sur un petit bout de papier. Après quelques instant, il remarqua une présence à côté de lui mais il n'y pas trop attention quand soudain :

«- Dit? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardais comme sa tout à l'heure?»

Roxas sursauta et regarda Axel qui était debout à ses côtés. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais avec ce revirement de situation, il ne pu s'empêcher que de balbutier quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens.

Axel, n'y comprenant rien, le regarda étrangement en levant un sourcil. Roxas baissa la tête et porta sa main a son visage essayant de laisser le temps à son cerveau de comprendre se qui venait de se passer. «- Je… Tenta-t-il de dire désespérément.

-Si t'as rien à me dire, au moins arrête de me regarder étrangement. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais c'est désagréable. Fit Axel en se redirigeant vers sa place.

- Attend! Recommença Roxas avec une nouvelle tentative. En fait je voulais te demander quelque chose, mais je voulais attendre la pause pour sa.

- Ben vas-y c'est le temps le prof vient de l'annoncer! Continua Axel en revenant vers Roxas et en se croisant les bras.

- Quoi vraiment… Mais j'ai rien entendu! S'étonna Roxas.

- C'est sa qui arrive quand tu rêvasses!

- Désoler. En fait je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais agis comme ca ce matin? Je veux dire, on se connait pas alors y'a pas de raison pourquoi tu nous en voudrais non? Demanda Roxas essayant d'éviter le regard du rouquin.

- Écoute, je n'ai contre vous mais je n'ai pas à t'en parler donc, s'il te plait, essaie de pas me regarde comme sa toute une période! C'est à en devenir parano! Ajouta Axel en retournant définitivement à sa place.

- Désoler! Dit Roxas en le regardant partir.»

Après cet incident, Roxas fut rejoint par les restes de ses amis et les nouveaux aussi. Ils lui demandèrent pourquoi Axel était venu le voir, mais Roxas n'en glissa pas mot et changea de sujet. Les autres ne lui posèrent pas plus de question considérant que ce n'était pas grave et le normal se réinstalla pour la pause. Pas contre, Roxas n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder du côté d'Axel qui leurs avait jeté un coup d'œil à en brisé l'âme. Le blond ne pu rien ajouté et se contenta de baisser les yeux se remémorant leurs conversation.

Axel de son côté, n'avait pas remarqué que Roxas l'avait regardé. Il soupira et se remis à lire, il n'avait pas à se concentrer, il avait beau lire mais il devait recommencer et recommencer la pauvre petite ligne de son livre. Il repensait à se que le garçon aux cheveux blond lui avait demandé. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas être leur ami, non, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas être rejeté. Il se sentait déjà mal depuis quelques jours justement parce qu'il avait l'impression que ses propres amis l'avait mis de côté. Larxene était toujours avec Marluxia, bien sûr c'était son meilleur ami. Et Demyx était toujours avec Zexion, s'entendait super bien c'est deux là, puisqu'ils sont contraire, se n'était pas compliquer qu'il pouvait très bien s'endurer tout les deux. Puis lui-même… Puisqu'ils n'étaient que 5 dans le groupe, Axel se retrouvait toujours seul. Loin du sujet de conversation que les autres pouvaient avoir ensemble. Il avait beau essayer de s'incruster mais rien y faire, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place.

Le cours recommença et tout le monde se redirigea vers sa place à nouveau. Axel dessina tout le long du cours. Le prof l'avait remarqué, mais comme il avait aussi remarqué qu'il était souvent seul c'est temps si il ne dit donc rien espérant que cela ne soit qu'une période difficile à traversé pour le rouquin. L'heure du cours avait passé assez rapidement et l'heure du diner sonna. Axel était coucher les bras croiser sur son bureau la tête entre ses bras. Il fut l'un des derniers à sortir de la classe. Roxas passa à côté de lui et lui demanda s'il voulait venir diner avec eux mais Axel donna signe de la tête que non. Roxas inquiet n'insista pas et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au rouquin avant de sortir complètement de la classe.

Axel laissa échapper un soupir et se leva à son tour pour quitter la classe. Au lieu de se dirigé vers la cafétéria comme les autres élèves, il alla à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers le banc le plus loin de l'école pour s'asseoir et être seul. Cet endroit, il avait l'habitude d'y aller depuis le début de l'année quand il n'allait pas bien. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à comment il pourrait arranger la situation avec ses amis. Devait-il rester avec eux et faire comme si de rien n'était ou devait-il tout simplement changer d'ami? Il ne le savait plus, il avait peur du lendemain et ca le rendait encore plus triste.

Au moment où il fut profondément enfoui dans ses pensées, une voix l'appela juste avant qu'il ne réalise qu'une larme tombait sur sa joue. «- Axel? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Est-ce que sa va?»

L'interpeler détourna le regard et constata que Roxas était à côté de lui. Surpris, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait versé une larme. «- Oui sa va pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas... Tu pleurs. Ajouta le blond l'air inquiet.

-Hein?... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon? Demanda le rouquin en s'empressant de s'essuyer le visage avec son pull noir.

- Je passais par là et je t'ai vu!

- Tu passais par là? Aussi loin de l'école? Tu m'espionne ou quoi? Demanda Axel irrité.

- Non je ne t'espionne pas. Je me demandais en fait si tu allais venir nous rejoindre à la cafétéria. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas, je me suis donc mis à ta recherche.

- Mais on ne peut pas me voir de l'école, t'as du chercher longtemps et puis t'es pas avec les autres? Continua Axel en soupirant lacement.

-Ouais mais bon. Je suis comme un peu rejeté et voilà. Fit le blond en baissant la tête.

- Et pourquoi t'es venu me voir? Y'à plein d'autre banc tu sais! S'empressa de dire le rouquin en s'adossant au dossier du banc.»

Roxas soupira légèrement, Axel n'avait pas l'air de comprendre et il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. C'était pourtant simple non?

«- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste? Demanda Axel après un long silence.

-Je voudrais seulement être ton ami! Confirma Roxas en souriant.»

Axel confus et surpris de la réponse, ne savait plus quoi dire. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi Roxas insistait-il à devenir son ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment été sympa ce matin avec le blond mais celui-ci c'était quand même forcé pour le retrouvé et lui tenir compagnie. «- Pourquoi? Je n'ai pas été vraiment cool avec toi! Demanda Axel d'un ton calme.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que j'aimerais bien!»

Un long silence tomba sur eux. Roxas espérait qu'Axel accepte et qu'il lui donne une chance. Celui-ci de son côté, ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Soudainement, tout deux soupirèrent en même temps et se regardèrent mutuellement surpris et amusé.

«- Bon d'accord! Aller sa va j'abandonne la défensive! Dit Axel en souriant franchement à Roxas.

Vraiment? Wah!!! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis content! Merci! S'écria Roxas remplie d'énergie.»

Axel commença par ce présenté pour recommencer du début et Roxas ce présenta à son tour. Ensuite suivi une longue conversation qui dura tout l'heure du midi. La cloche sonna, se qui sorti les deux nouveaux amis de leur bulle. Axel semblait heureux comparé-ment d'il y à quelques jours. Ils c'étaient tellement bien entendu qu'ils en avaient oublier de manger, ce qui les fient rire puisqu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas faim.

Ils arrivèrent en classe et Roxas fut interrompu par Sora qui lui sauta dessus. «- Mais où étais-tu passé? S'empressa de dire le brun inquiet.

-Je… j'étais…. Essaya-t-il de dire en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Ne nous fait plus jamais sa! Ajouta Sora en lâchant l'emprise qu'il avait sur le blond.

-Ok… C'est bon!»

Roxas regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'Axel était retourné à sa place. Cependant, il ne pu aller le rejoindre car le professeur arriva en classe et demanda à tout le monde d'aller s'asseoir à leur place. Roxas alla donc s'asseoir et se rappela le diner qu'il avait passé avec Axel. Il s'envola dans ses pensées en regardant par la fenêtre.

Le reste de la journée défila assez rapidement et l'heure de rentrer à la maison arriva enfin.

À suivre!

REVIEW PLEASE! SA FAIT TOUJOURS PLAISIR!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé : Axel commence enfin à accepter Roxas. Je ne dis rien d'autre XD!**

**P.S : Toujours désoler pour les fautes et la structure des phrases! Soyez tolèrent merci! :3 **

**En passant, Merci à Miri qui m'a reviewer après avoir lu la fic! Même après un aussi long moment! **

**Chapitre 3!**

Il avait complètement quitté le cours. Loin dans ses pensées, se fut Sora qui le secoua pour lui annoncé que le cours était terminé. Roxas se leva d'un bon et s'empressa de ranger ses choses. Il tourna le regard et vit qu'Axel avait déjà quitter la classe. Le blond remercia le brun et sorti de la classe a son tour en courant, se faisant avertir par le professeur au passage de ne pas courir dans l'école. L'adolescent sorti donc calmement et se remit à courir aussitôt sorti se qui déclencha un hochement de tête négatif de l'instructeur.

Roxas fini donc par réussir à passer au travers du trafique humain qu'était les élèves à la fin des cours dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder dans les alentours pour voir si Axel ne serait pas toujours visible. Il fut heureux lorsqu'il aperçu une tête rouge un peu plus loin.

Le rouquin lui continuait son chemin et ne portait pas attention à se qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'avait qu'une intention, rentré chez lui, éviter les questions de sa famille, rapidement aller dans sa chambre, verrouiller la porte et s'étendre sur son lit pour enfin respirer de soulagement après encore une journée de merde.

Roxas qui courait derrière Axel, s'approcha à grande vitesse et lorsqu'il voulu lui taper l'épaule pour lui faire signe de se retourner, le blond trébucha entrainant le rouquin dans sa chute. Les deux adolescents s'écrasèrent au sol. Roxas tenta de se relever et emporta une main a sa joue puisqu'elle avait rencontré le sol de roche la première. Axel de son côté lâcha un juron et maudissait l'imbécile qui lui était rentré dedans.

- Non mais c'est quoi se foutoir? Lâcha sèchement Axel en se relevant sur ses genoux et se retournant vers l'imbécile en question.

Les autres qui avaient vu la scène se tordaient de rire, mais personne n'était assez bien pour leur demander s'ils n'étaient pas blessés.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, j… j'ai trébuché et… Tenta d'expliquer Roxas le mieux possible.

- Non mais sa va pas? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me suivre? Cesse de me suivre! Coupa Axel énervé.

Axel se releva, secoua ses vêtements et commença à s'éloigner de nouveau. Il se retourna et fit un soupir las. Roxas qui était toujours agenouiller au sol, retira sa main de son visage et la regarda. Celle-ci était ensanglanté parce que premièrement c'est elle qui à tenter de retenir le blond lorsqu'il est tombé et parce que deuxièmement, parce que sa joue n'était pas elle non plus intacte.

Soudainement, une main se tendit devant lui, Roxas leva les yeux et aperçu une tête rouge qu'il connaissait bien.

- Je croyais que… Commença Roxas en baissant de nouveau la tête.

-Ouais mais je ne suis pas sans cœur! Coupa de nouveau Axel avec un point dans la voix qui montrait qu'il était toujours fâché.

Roxas n'ajouta rien et se contenta simplement d'accepter l'aide d'Axel pour ne pas le vexer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Celui-ci l'entraina de force avec lui, quoi que de force serait exagérer seulement, il voulait que Roxas le suive. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant une petite maison en semi-détachée. Elle était assez charmante, il y avait un grand aller de stationnement, un petit jardin à l'avant de la maison avec un petit bassin où vivait quel que poissons japonais. La maison elle, avait trois étages : un sous-sol, le rez-de-chaussée et il y avait une deuxième étages là ou était les chambre en général.

Axel ouvrit la porte et invita Roxas, qui était figé à regarder les poissons, à entrer. Roxas ne bougeant toujours pas, Axel du aller le chercher par la main et le trainer dans la maison. Il le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain et le fit s'asseoir sur le couvercle de la toilette. Le rouquin sorti de la petite pharmacie qu'il y avait au dessus du lavabo, de l'alcool, une crème anti-infection ainsi qu'une gaze et un sparadrap. ( Plaster en Québécois XD) Il soigna alors la plais sur la joue du blond et lorsqu'il eu terminé, il lui banda la main.

-Sa t'apprendra à me suivre la prochaine fois. Commença Axel non-chaland.

Roxas ne répondit rien et se laissa soigner par Axel, se qu'il ne détesta pas.

La façon dont la maison était placé, la chambre des ses parents se trouvait au deuxième étage, ainsi que celle de sa petite sœur et de sa grande sœur. Le salon et la cuisine ainsi qu'une salle de bain, était au rez-de-chaussée. Ensuite, le rouquin conduisit le blond dans sa chambre qui elle, était au sous-sol et referma la porte derrière eux. Les parents d'Axel travaillaient et ses sœurs étaient à l'école, donc il en profita puisqu'il était seul à la maison.

Tant qu'a invité Roxas chez lui se dit Axel, autant le faire rester un peu au lieu de lui demander de foutre le camp.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais normalement en rentrant chez toi après l'école? Demanda Axel en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau d'ordinateur.

-Eh bien normalement je joue au jeu vidéo, si non je vais sur l'ordinateur. Répondit Roxas ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'intéressant.

- Je fais pratiquement la même chose. Ajouta Axel surpris et avec un petit sourire en coin content qu'il est se point commun.

Ils passèrent donc un bon moment à jouer à quelques jeux vidéo qu'Axel possédait et que Roxas avait déjà joué et qu'il avait vraiment aimé. Après une ou deux heures, les parents d'Axel arrivèrent ainsi que sa grande sœur. La plus jeune était chez une de ses amies comme d'habitude. La mère du rouquin interpella son fils, celui-ci se précipita pour aller voir ce quelle voulait. Après quelques minutes, il réapparu dans la chambre demandant à Roxas s'il voulait souper à la maison. Le blond répondit positivement à la question, hésitant et gêné.

Après avoir confirmé à sa mère que son ami soupait à la maison et que Roxas eu appeler la sienne pour lui dire, les deux adolescents se remirent à jouer en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Finalement, ils montèrent une heure plus tard pour aller mangé. Le souper se passa quand même assez bien, malgré les blagues que le père d'Axel faisait. La mère du rouquin rajoutait des commentaires sarcastiques sur les plaisanteries de son mari faisant ainsi rire le reste de la famille. Après le repas, Roxas aida son ami à faire la vaisselle et ensuite il du rentrer avant qu'il soit trop tard. Axel insista pour le raccompagner puisqu'il l'avait quand même obligé à le suivre.

- Ta famille est bien sympa… Tenta Roxas pour démarrer une conversation.

-Ouais, mais ce qui est dommage c'est qu'on n'est laisser un peu trop a nous dans la famille… Disons qu'on n'a pas l'impression d'être aimé beaucoup. Pourvu qu'on leurs tape pas sur les nerfs, on est correcte. Expliqua Axel en baissant la tête.

-Je comprends, mon beau père et ma mère aussi sont un peu comme sa! Faut pas être dans leurs jambe et on peut faire se qu'on veut.

-Désoler, je ne savais pas que t'es parents étaient séparer…

- Non… Mon père est mort quand j'étais jeune. Dit Roxas sans aucune expression.

- Pardon! S'excusa Axel mal-à-l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le connaitre donc sa dérange pas vraiment. Continua Roxas en affichant un sourire a Axel pour que celui-ci se sente moins mal-à-l'aise.

- Eh ben, je vois que toi non plus tu n'as pas eu la vie facile… Sa nous fait un autre point en commun! Ajouta Axel affichant en repassant à son passé.

- Comment sa?

- Je me suis fait agresser sexuellement quand j'étais jeune! Aujourd'hui je m'en fiche, la seul chose qui m'énerve c'est que j'ai de la difficulté avec les relations sociales et j'aimerais pouvoir changé sa. C'est rare que j'en parle parce que dans les années passées j'en avais parlé à mes amis et le lendemain, toute l'école le savait! Mais de toute façon, maintenant sa me dérange moins puisque beaucoup de gens sont au courant.

- T'en fait pas, tu peux me faire confiance!

- Bah sa me dérange pas tant que sa. La seul chose qui me fait vraiment chier, c'est que j'ai l'impression que c'est depuis que je l'ai dit à ma mère que mon frère est parti et que je ne l'ai jamais revu! Mon grand frère était probablement la chose la plus précieuse pour moi et je l'ai perdu… Termina Axel en baissant la tête.

Finalement, les deux adolescents arrivèrent à destination et Roxas donna un câlin au rouquin s'en que celui-ci ne s'en attende. Axel accepta donc l'étreinte et entoura le blond de ses bras. Ils rompirent le câlin après quelques instants et en repartant, Axel lâcha un On se voit demain à l'école! Ce qui avait fait un bien fou à Roxas.

À suivre!

**Review pleaseuh!! Ça fait toujours plaisir je le répète! Bon ou pas on le dit! S'il vous plait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**D'abord, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer! Vos commentaires m'ont fait très et c'est pourquoi je me motive à écrire la suite! Merci! 8D **

**Désoler si la suite n'est pas super, mais si jamais y'a quelque chose, dite le! Je n'en suis pas rancunière XD! **

**J'ai eu un peu de difficulté avec se chapitre, mais je vais essayer de me racheter! Et encore désoler pour les fautes dans le texte.**

**P.S : Lisez le message à la fin! Même si vous ne lisez pas le début! S.V.P! Merci!**

**Chapitre 4**

Lorsque Roxas entra chez lui, sa mère lui demanda comment avait été la soirée et s'en entendre la réponse de son fils, retourna à son ordinateur. Le blond lâcha quelques phrase dans le vide, soupira et monta à sa chambre. Il se laissa tombé sur son lit et repensait à sa journée qui c'était plutôt bien passer. Il se releva et alla regarder ses Emails sur son ordinateur portable.

De son côté, Axel marchait lentement et était loin de se presser pour rentrer chez lui. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et soupira. Son rêve de liberté trop grand et si peux inimaginable, lui donnait des frissons juste à penser que c'était possible. Il arriva finalement chez lui, entra le plus discrètement possible, mais malgré les nombreuses années de pratique à sortir dehors en plein milieu de la nuit incognito, sa mère l'entendit entrer et lui tomba dessus. Elle était mécontente qu'Axel ne lui ai pas téléphoné pour savoir s'il pouvait avoir un ami à la maison. Elle lui rappela qu'il vivait sous son toit alors il se devait de respecter les règles et que les têtes de mules, elle n'en voulait pas dans sa maison, ce qui n'avait pas rapport du tout mais qu'elle marqua quand-même. Le rouquin l'ignora totalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle est terminer de chialer et retourna dans sa chambre en s'excusant de sa maladresse à sa mère et en terminant qu'il ne le referait plus.

Dans sa chambre, il referma sa porte derrière lui et s'étendit dans son lit. Il repensait à se que sa mère lui avait dit. Même s'il ne l'écoutait pas, les mots qu'elle employait, le touchait quand même. Elle avait l'habitude de lui tombé dessus sans aucune raison apparente, même quand c'était de la faute des autres. Il prenait alors tout les blâmes sans dire un mot et retournait tranquillement dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle avait terminé. Elle lui rappelait souvent qu'il devait suivre les règlements et que s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'aller vivre ailleurs. D'un côté, Axel savait qu'elle ne parlait pas sérieusement, que se n'était que son côté de vouloir tout avoir sous son contrôle qui ne fonctionnait pas comme elle voulait et c'est ce qui la frustrait. Mais malgré cette penser, son seul réconfort était dans le dessin. Ainsi il pouvait laisser sa penser se libérer et ne pas être un esclave de la vie, appart que le monde du quel il rêvait n'était que sur papier et que dans les rêves.

Soudainement, on frappait à sa porte. Il alla donc ouvrir et aperçue sa sœur. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il rappela a sa petite sœur qu'il venait de se faire chialer dessus, au cas où elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le gout de parler à quelqu'un. Axel referma donc la porte et la verrouilla. Sa sœur, elle, retourna à sa chambre, triste que son grand frère soit toujours aussi distant avec elle. Le rouquin repensait à tout se qui c'était passé et se sentait soudainement mal de c'être défoulé sur sa sœur, mais elle avait le dont pour s'imposer dans les mauvais moments. Il serra son point très fort jusqu'à se que les ongles laisse quelque marque. Il se calma et décida de se mettre au lit. Il avait l'intention de s'excuser le lendemain à sa sœur et l'inviterait à aller quelque part tout les deux. Cette penser le calma totalement et il réussi à s'endormir.

Roxas se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Il avait hâte d'arriver à l'école pour voir Axel. Il avait été très content de la veille et heureux d'avoir enfin une relation amicale avec le rouquin. Alors, il déjeuna, se prépara et parti ensuite pour l'école. Durant le trajet, il repensa à l'aveu que lui avait fait Axel la veille au sujet de son agression. D'une certaine façon, sa lui faisait plaisir que le roux lui est confier une telle chose, mais d'une autre façon, il se sentait un peu mal pour son nouvel ami.

De son côté, Axel se leva à la dernière minutes. Il avait été réveillé pas sa petite sœur qui partait elle aussi pour l'école mais qui était fatiguer d'entendre le réveille matin de son frère sonner à répétition sans que celui-ci ne se lève. Lorsqu'elle le réveilla, Axel regarda alors l'heure et lâcha un juron lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait être en retard. Il chiala après sa sœur tout le long qu'il se préparait et parti enfin pour l'école à la course sans même manger quelque chose avant de partir. Sa sœur lâcha un soupir de tristesse de ne pas comprendre pourquoi son frère lui avait chialé dessus. De plus, elle s'ennuyait du temps où tout se passait bien entre elle et son grand frère. Elle parti donc à son tour pour l'école suivant de loin son frère puisque son école n'était pas loin de la sienne.

Le rouquin arriva finalement à l'école et alla directement dans sa classe. Il s'installa à son bureau et soupira de contentement d'être arriver cinq minutes à l'avance. Une tête blonde arriva alors à côté de lui et il semblait que c'était un Roxas content de le voir.

« -Hey Roxas! Dit alors Axel en affichant un sourire cachant alors son état encore présent de sommeille.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver. J'avais eu peur que tu ne viennes pas à l'école aujourd'hui.

- Non ne t'en fait pas, j'ai juste eu un peu de difficulté se matin. »

Le prof entra alors dans la classe et au même moment, la cloche, pour annoncer le début des classes, sonna. Roxas retourna donc à sa place en disant à Axel qu'ils allaient se revoir plus tard. Le blond se rassit donc à sa place, sorti ses cahier pour la matière du matin et retourna dans son monde de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Axel de son côté, sorti aussi ses cahiers et donna toute son attention aux cours ce qui réconforta le professeur de voir que le rouquin semblait aller mieux.

La matinée se passa bien jusqu'à se que le cloche sonne pour la pause. Larxene et Marluxia alla voir Axel et lui posèrent plein de question sur son nouvel ami. C'était bien une des dernières choses qu'il aurait aimé qu'il lui arrive. Il savait dans le fond que ses deux amis venait que pour l'écœurer sur le fait que d'habitude il était antisociale et qu'il avait du trouver un ''ami'' qui le prenait plutôt par pitié que pour un vrai ami. Axel les renvoya à leur place. Ils avaient réussi à gâcher sa journée et par la même occasion, de lui mettre quelques doutes dans la tête.

De son côté, Roxas était encerclé de ses amis et n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il tenta de se lever pour aller voir Axel, mais complètement prit dans une conversation avec Olette, Sora s'agrippa au bras du blond puisqu'il parlait justement de lui et de comment il l'avait rencontré. Cela empêcha alors Roxas d'avancer d'avantage et même s'il essayait de lui dire de toutes les manières polis de le lâcher, le brun n'avait vraiment pas l'air de l'entendre. Roxas du donc attendre la diner avant de pouvoir parler à Axel.

Durant le deuxième cours, il y eu choix de travaux en équipe et Hayner s'empressa de demander à Roxas s'il voulait. Le blond regarda dans la direction d'Axel avant de répondre. Il remarqua alors le rouquin parlé avec Tidus. Roxas regarda alors Hayner et accepta.

Tidus avait demandé à Axel de s'il voulait se placer avec lui puisque lui aussi était tout seul. Le rouquin avait accepté volontiers. C'est alors que durant le travail, les deux adolescents avaient appris à faire connaissance et le châtain demanda alors à son nouvel ami s'il voulait diner avec lui. Celui-ci accepta de nouveau.

La cloche du diner sonna finalement et Roxas fut trop lent pour ranger des choses car Axel avait déjà quitté la classe ainsi que Tidus. Le blond termina alors de ranger ses choses au plus vite pour essayer de rattraper le rouquin. Mais il ne fut de nouveau pas assez rapide, car celui-ci avait disparu. Il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Roxas alla donc terminer son heure du diner avec ses amis et resta inquiet pour Axel qui était resté introuvable jusqu'à maintenant.

**À suivre.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! JE LE RÉPÈTE, MÊME SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS AIMÉ, VOUS POUVER REVIEWER! SA FAIT SUPER PLAISIR A UN AUTEUR! SA PREND 5 MINUTES MÊME PAS! MÊME SI SA FAIT DES MOIS, CE N'EST PAS GRAVE. **

**JE VOUS AIMEUH! À BIENTÔT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut, désoler pour le retard… J'ai eu un peu de difficulté avec l'inspiration c'est dernier temps et disons que les cours d'art plastique t'en prennent un max d'inspiration. Mais je suis soudainement surprise de voir que le 4****ième**** chapitre ne date pas de trop longtemps, tout n'est pas perdu! **

**J'écris donc ce 5****ième**** chapitre, espérant qu'il sera plus intéressant que le dernier. 8D **

**Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose en me relisant espérant trouver une clé qui me déverrouillerait la suite (T.T; Malheureusement, sa marche pas comme sa.), j'ai remarquée que les personnages étaient un peu plus jeune que d'ordinaire. J'ai décidé, étant donner que l'histoire est loin de respecter les personnages de ****kingdom hearts****, que certain personnage serais donc différent en âge. Mais j'espère que l'histoire va quand même vous plaire.  
JE VOUS AIME MES LECTEURS! NE M'ABANDONNER PAS… D :**

**Bon aller, voilà la suite que certain d'entre vous attendiez. Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 5**

La cloche sonna pour annoncer la reprise des cours et lorsque que Roxas entra dans la classe avec le reste de ses amis, il aperçu Axel qui parlait avec Tidus. Les deux adolescents avaient l'air d'être dans une longue conversation et le blond n'eu pas voulu les déranger. Le cours se déroula à son habitude et Roxas n'arrêtait pas de se demander où avait bien pu aller le rouquin durant l'heure du diner pour que le blond ne réussisse pas à le trouver.

À la fin des cours, Roxas, qui avait déjà rangé tous ses choses, se dirigea vers Axel avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse encore une fois. Le blond demanda au rouquin s'il voulait faire quelque chose après l'école. Celui-ci déclina l'offre ayant déjà quelque chose de prévu à faire. Sur ce, il se leva et quitta la classe en saluant Roxas de la main.

Axel ne se rendit pas chez lui tout de suite. Il traversa un quartier lugubre, dans le genre : à ne pas vouloir traverser la nuit. Monta ensuite une grande côte qui au sommet était bloqué par de gros bloques de bêtons pour empêcher les voitures de passer et un peu plus loin, il traversa une petite forêt pour enfin aboutir dans une petite école primaire pour les enfants âgées entre 5 et 12 ans. Il entra dans l'école qui connaissait très bien puisqu'il y était l'année d'avant. Monta au deuxième étages et s'appuya sur un casier précisément le temps que les élèves finissent leurs cours.

Après quelques minutes, la cloche sonna finalement et Axel aperçu enfin la personne qu'il attendait.

« -Axel! Mais que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas supposer être à la maison?

-Voilà une façon de saluer son grand frère!

-T'es devant mon casier…

- Si c'est comme sa, je ne viendrais plus te chercher à l'école. Lâcha le rouquin en laissant place à sa sœur.

- C'est rare que tu viennes de toute façon. Pourquoi t'es venu? Je peux me rendre toute seule.

- Mais voyons… C'est parce que j'aime ma petite sœur et parce que je me suis ennuyé d'elle!

- … Qu'est-ce que t'as à te faire pardonner?

- Pfff… Aller vient. Fit Axel en s'en allant.»

Axel reprit environ le même chemin qu'il avait prit pour se rendre chez lui suivit de sa sœur. Il s'arrêta soudainement en haut de la côte et attendit que sa sœur arrive près de lui.

« - Ariel, je voulais m'excuser pour hier et pour avant-hier et toutes les journées où je n'ai pas été correcte avec toi. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Sa va. Je ne t'en veux pas et encore moins maintenant parce que tu t'es excusé.

- T'es trop sympathique et un jour sa va te perdre. Ajouta t-il en frottant le dessus de la tête de la rouquine.

- Dit? Ce soir on peut faire quelque chose ensemble?

- Laisse-moi voir… Ça dépend de quelle genre de chose tu veux faire.

- CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE!

- Mais non je blague, je blague! Ça serait génial. Dit-il tout en rigolant de la réaction d'Ariel. Aller vient, on rentre.»

Ils recommencèrent à marcher, quand soudainement Axel entendit sa sœur crier derrière lui. Il se retourna directement et vu deux garçon un peu plus vieux que lui. L'un aux cheveux long et bleu et l'autre aux cheveux semi-long blanc. Ils avaient volé le sac d'Ariel et se moquaient d'elle.

«- RENDEZ LE MOI!»

Axel se dirigea vers les deux garçons en question, repris le sac que le garçon aux cheveux bleu tenait un peu plus haut pour ne pas que la petite ne l'attrape et le redonna à celle-ci. Elle le prit et s'éloigna pour ne pas que les garçons le prennent de nouveau.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as le gamin? T'es jaloux? Fit celui aux cheveux bleus.

-Franchement les gars? Vous avez tellement de la difficulté à harceler les autres que vous devez vous en prendre aux petites filles maintenant?

- Aller Axel? Tu ne vas pas jouer à sa avec nous? Ajouta celui aux cheveux blanc.

- Sa me déçoit Xemnas… Moi qui croyais que t'était quelqu'un de bien. Mais c'est sur qu'avec Saix, même un ange peu devenir un animal.»

Xemnas attrapa Axel par un poignet et Saix s'approcha du rouquin en se craquant les doigts, ce qui voulait tout dire. Le rouquin avala difficilement et regretta pendant un moment. C'était quoi l'idée de s'en prendre à des élèves de 3ième ? Il se reprit rapidement, décidant de les affronter de face et esquiva de justesse le coup de poing qui manqua de peu de s'imprimer dans son visage. Xemnas en profita et attrapa l'autre poignet d'Axel et les tenus fermement dans le dos de celui-ci. Saix sourit et frappa le plus jeune au visage, s'en le manquer cette fois-ci. Il voulu lui en coller une deuxième mais Axel fut plus rapide et donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Xemnas, inquiet pour son meilleur ami, lâcha sa vigilance et se reçu un coup de tête de la part de son prisonnier. Le plus vieux lâcha prise sur le rouquin et apporta ses mains à son visage. Axel le poussa juste un peu pour qu'il perde l'équilibre puisqu'ils étaient toujours sur la colline. Xemnas s'agenouilla pour ne pas tombé et débouler la grande pente. Saix de son coté se releva du coup d'Axel quand celui-ci arriva devant lui et l'empoigna par le collet : « - La prochaine fois que t'as en t'en prendre à quelqu'un, essaie ceux qui sont plus lâche que toi! Et ne t'avise plus jamais d'embêter ma sœur c'est bon c'est retenu?

-Sinon quoi?»

Axel lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre et le laissa s'écraser au sol de douleur : « - C'est retenu?

-Gaaaah! O-ouais… c'est retenu..»

Sur ce, le rouquin le poussa avec son pied et le laissa descendre la pente non sans-douleur suivit de Xemnas qui courait après son ami pour ne pas qu'il se blesse d'avantage. Axel se dit mentalement qu'il allait surement le regretter le lendemain matin. Mais même s'il avait à le payer, personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à sa sœur, pas t'en qu'il serait là. Ariel accouru vers lui et l'agrippa par le bras tremblante de peur pour son frère. Celui-ci la rassura doucement lui garantissant que le coup qu'il avait reçu ne lui ferait plus mal le lendemain. Malgré tout elle se sentait coupable et son frère avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, elle ne se pardonnait quand même pas.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison après un long chemin où le rouquin avait senti la culpabilité dégagé par sa sœur étendre un malaise entre les deux. La mère des deux enfants accourue d'inquiétude vers sa petite fille adorer et lança un regard noir à son garçon voyant l'enflure sur sa joue, elle en avait déduit que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient en retard.

« - Je t'es déjà dit de ne pas mêler ta sœur à tes histoire de rues. Lâcha-t-elle sèchement en se relevant pour examiner la joue de son fils.

-Maman, ce n'est pas de sa faute, il à voulu me protéger contre de méchant garçon.

- C'est rendu que ta sœur prend ta défense, qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté encore, tu vas lui acheter un cadeau ou quelque chose dans le genre je suppose. Tu mettras de la glace, sa t'apprendra à faire des conneries. Ajouta-t-elle en retournant vers la cuisine tenant Ariel par la main. »

La rouquine se retourna vers son frère avec un regard nerveux. Axel lui afficha un sourire content malgré tout qu'elle n'ait rien. Elle lui retourna son sourire puisqu'elle comprit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et suivit sa mère dans la cuisine. Le rouquin alla chercher de la glace, descendit au sous-sol et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour en ressortir que le lendemain matin.

Il fut le premier réveiller se matin là et avait réveillé sa sœur un peu plus tard. Ils partirent plus tôt et Axel alla reconduire sa sœur à l'école avant d'aller à la sienne. Il lui souhaita une bonne journée et parti. Il marcha lentement, de peur de savoir ce qui allait se passer à l'école. Sa mère avait raison, s'il pouvait arrêter de faire des conneries, tout se passerait bien. Il arriva devant l'école, regarda l'heure sur son cellulaire et soupira de voir qu'il était 30 minutes à l'avance. Il avait amplement le temps de se faire décapiter avant le début des cours. Le rouquin essaya de se faire le plus subtile possible dans les couloirs de l'établissement et arriva finalement devant son casier. Il ouvrit la porte celui-ci pour ranger ses choses à l'intérieur alors qu'elle se referma en claquant presque sur sa main. Axel sursauta sentant son cœur vouloir s'enfuir plus vite que son corps. Il retenait sa respiration comme si tout allait disparaitre après s'être fait le plus silencieux possible pour disparaitre.

« - T'aurai pu passer pu passer nous dire bonjour. Fit quelqu'un derrière lui.

-On espérait que tu viennes jouer avec nous comme hier. Plus de joueur sa te dit?

- Non merci! Lâcha finalement Axel la voix avec le plus d'assurance qu'il était possible dans un moment comme celui-ci là et les mains légèrement tremblante.

- Aller, je suis sûr que sa va être amusant! Ajouta Saix en l'empoignant par l'épaule pour le retourner et le plaquer contre le casier. »

Le rouquin avait fermé les yeux lorsque Saix l'avait empoigné. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, cinq gars se trouvaient devant lui. Il souhaitait que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

À suivre!

**Juste pour vous donner le goût de vouloir lire la suite! 8D **

**Je sais Je sais…. Je suis une affreuse personne! Mais c'est parce que je vous aime. . . Non? D :**

**Review please? 8D j'ai actuellement découvert comment répondre au review. Je suis fière de moi XDDD;**

**P.S : Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je fais mon possible. Si c'est désagréable pour certain dite le. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonjour!... Ah naooon… Ne me lancer pas des pierres… je suis désolé. De plus, je suis de retour parce que j'ai relu les review que j'avais pour cette fic et ça m'a totalement fait plaisir, alors je décide de vous sortir la suite en cadeau. Parce que je vous aime et parce que moi quand je lis une fic et qui n'y a jamais de suite qui suive ça me rend vraiment triste. **

**C'est un ou une fic?**

**Alors voilà! J'espère au moins que vous êtes encore là! Non?**

**Je souhaite que la suite vous plaise… Désolé d'avance pour les fautes.**  
-

**Chapitre 6**

Roxas arriva un peu à l'avance à l'école comme à son habitude. Il alla déposer son sac dans sa case et se dirigea vers sa classe. La porte étant fermée, il s'assit devant et attendit patiemment que le professeur arrive pour ouvrir la porte.

Après un long moment de silence, cinq garçons sortirent d'un couloir assez près du local devant lequel se tenait Roxas. Le blond reconnu Seifer avec 4 autres mecs qui avait l'air nettement plus vieux. Ils avaient l'air de pas mal rigoler. Quelque chose inquiéta soudainement l'adolescent, mais celui-ci ignora cette pensée lorsqu'il remarqua le professeur arrivé dans l'autre direction.

Roxas alla s'assoir à sa place après que le prof est ouvert la porte et attendit patiemment que ses amis arrivent en regardant par la fenêtre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et la classe se remplissait à vu d'œil et comme à chaque matin avant le début des cours, des groupes d'amis se formèrent. Sora arriva avec Riku et Demyx, mais malgré celui-ci qui agitait les bras dans tout les sens pour rendre plus intense son anecdote de la veille, Roxas s'ennuyait et attendait avec impatience l'arrivé d'Axel.

La cloche sonna et tout le monde allèrent s'assoir à leur place. Axel n'était toujours pas arrivé et Zack était aussi absent. Le cours se déroula comme à l'habitude et le blond avait passé son temps à regarder par la fenêtre et à gribouiller sur une feuille. La coche de la pause sonna à son tour.

Soudain, n'écoutant plus les conneries que Sora pouvait inventer, Roxas entendit là conversation de Seifer. Celui-ci se ventait de son exploit de la matinée à Rai, Fuu et Vivi. En entendant le nom d'Axel, le blond stressa. Riku lui demanda alors s'il avait bien entendu. Roxas le regarda et croisa de même le regard de Demyx qui demandait la même chose. Il bougea alors la tête positivement.

«-Allons voir à l'infirmerie.» Dit Riku en marchant jusqu'à la porte de la classe.

Les trois adolescents partirent à la recherche de l'infirmerie. Après quelques tours de l'école et plusieurs indications données par d'autres professeurs, ils y arrivèrent enfin.

La porte de la pièce était ouverte, donnant sur un tout petit bureau qui servait pour la réception. Une femme sorti de la porte qui se trouvait derrière le bureau et remarqua immédiatement les trois garçons un peu essoufflé dû à leur longue aventure.

«-Sa va les garçons? Vous n'êtes pas en cours, il y a déjà longtemps que la cloche a sonné. Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda-t'elle en contournant le bureau pour arriver devant eux.

-Il n'y aurait pas un garçon blessé ici? Il a les cheveux rouges et il est quand même assez grand. Demanda alors Demyx ayant relativement bien repris son souffle.

-C'est un de nos amis et on a apprit qu'il avait été blessé ce matin. Continua alors Riku.

-Euh... et bien… Oui, mais il n'a pas voulu rien dire. J'ai contacté sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le chercher.

-Peut-on le voir?» Demanda alors Roxas.

L'infirmière leur indiqua la pièce et retourna s'occuper de quelques documents qu'elle avait à trier et à ranger.

Roxas cogna trois petits coups à la porte, ouvrit cette dernière et entra suivit des deux autres. Axel était assit sur un matelas recouvert de drap blanc devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour d'école. Il tenait un sac de glace sur son œil droit. Demyx devança Roxas et se jeta presque sur Axel pour savoir s'il allait bien. Le roux sursauta sortant de ses pensées.

«-Putain mec, sa va? Demanda Demyx ayant l'air habitué à se genre de situation.

-Ouais… C'est rien… Dit alors Axel avec un petit sourire se voulant rassurant mais totalement faut.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda alors Riku rejoignant Demyx en face d'Axel.

-Rien… Ce n'est pas grave… faut pas s'inquiéter pour sa. Répondit le roux en regardant vers le sol essayant de se convaincre lui-même que ce n'était pas important.

-Ce son les quatre gars de ce matin qui t'ont fait sa… Ceux qui étaient avec Seifer?» Demanda Roxas les yeux noir de colère.

Avant même qu'Axel puisse placer quelques mots, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce sans prévenir. Zack resta surpris en entrant, il ne croyait pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde alors qu'il y avait cours.

«-Euuh… Désolé, je vais repasser plus tard.» Lança le brun avant de se retourner. Il n'eu pas le temps de fermer la porte qu'Axel lui dit qu'il pouvait rester. Ça tombait bien, le cours dans lequel ils étaient, était ennuyant de toute façon.

Axel acquiesça finalement à la question de Roxas d'un peu plus tôt. Il expliqua que c'était Zack qui l'avait porté à l'infirmerie et il le remercia pour cela.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment puis décidèrent de partir enfin. L'infirmière, voyant qu'Axel partait avec les autres jeunes hommes, l'arrêta protestant que sa mère devait venir le chercher. Le rouquin fit signe de la tête que non, elle ne quitterait pas son boulot pour venir chercher son fils qui s'était impliqué dans une bagarre à l'école. Il lâcha un simple : «-Si elle vient, je serais dans ma classe.». Puis ils quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Les cinq adolescents retournèrent en classe et personne n'osait vraiment poser de question. L'heure du diner sonna et Axel, Roxas, Riku et Demyx rejoignirent Zack. Ce dernier les invita à aller dans la cour puisqu'il devait aller rejoindre Cloud. Ils acceptèrent avec joie.

Arrivé dans la cour derrière l'école, Zack remarqua le blond plus loin près d'un arbre avec quelqu'un et de plus en plus qu'ils s'approchèrent, il remarqua qu'en fait, Cloud était adossé contre l'arbre et que l'un les bras de l'autre personne lui bloquait le passage des deux côtés.

Axel s'arrêta reconnaissant l'un de ses assaillants. Zack se mit à courir vers son ami qu'il devait rejoindre. En arrivant, il se mit entre Cloud et l'autre gars qu'il connaissait plutôt bien.

«-Sa va Cloud? Demanda le brun sans lâcher le plus vieux du regard.

-Oui. Répondit simplement le blond en baissant la tête mais tout de même content que Zack soit enfin arrivé.

- My~ Zack, tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu avant de jouer les super héro? Demanda le plus grand en se redressant.

-Que veux-tu Sephiroth? Demanda sèchement le brun sans répondre à la question qui lui était posé.

-Je voulais simplement parler avec Cloud. Qu'est-ce qui a de mal à ça? Répondit-il innocemment.

-C'était plutôt imposé comme conversation je trouve. Continua Zack en appuyant une main sur ses hanches avec une certaine colère dans les yeux.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais faire du mal à cet ange? Je n'ai juste pas peur de m'affirmer moi Zack et premier arrivé premier servit. Ajouta Sephiroth d'un ton provocateur.

-Je crois que tu devrais partir Seph! Dit alors Riku en arrivant près d'eux.

-Tien tien le petit frère. Tu devrais mettre une laisse à tes amis, ils seraient peut-être moins excités. Quelques uns en particulier… Continua le plus vieux en regardant Axel.

-Je t'ai dit de partir Seph! Persista Riku.

-Come on Riku, si on a plus le droit de s'amuser.

- Va-t'en!

-Pff… J'ai quelque chose de mieux à faire de toute façon. Dit alors Sephiroth en levant les épaules et en secouant la tête. À plus les rejetons»! Ajouta-t-il en retournant vers l'école.

Zack bouillait de l'intérieur. Si Riku n'était pas intervenu, il ne sait pas ce qui l'aurait retenu de lui défigurer le visage. Cloud mit alors une main sur l'épaule de son ami lui demandant si sa allait. Le brun mit ses idées de meurtre de côté puis se retourna vers le blond. Il baissa la tête et s'excusa de ne pas avoir été la plus tôt. Cloud baissa la tête à son tour honteux de ne pas avoir sut se défendre tout seul et d'inquiéter son ami par la même occasion.

Demyx déclara à haute voix qu'ils devaient les laisser seul un moment. Roxas s'aplatit la main sur le front honteux que le punk ne sois pas plus subtile. Zack les remercia quand même du regard lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent pour aller s'assoir sur le gazon un peu plus loin.

En ignorant ce qui venait d'arriver, ils commencèrent leur diner sachant que les deux autres allaient venir les rejoindre dès qu'ils auraient terminé de discuter.

Après une longue conversation qui n'avait pas vraiment de but, ils remarquèrent Zack et Cloud se rapprocher d'eux. Les deux garçons s'assirent avec les autres. Un long silence s'installa ce qui attira l'attention du brun.

«- Qui a-t'il? Demanda Zack.

-Sa va vous deux? Y c'est rien passé? S'empressa de demander Demyx sans plus de délicatesse.

-N-non y c'est rien passé… On a régler deux ou trois choses et puis voilà.» Répondit le brun en baissant les yeux vers ses mains la tête remplie de songe.

Cloud baissa les yeux à son tour et n'ajouta rien. Un deuxième long silence s'installa. Zack brisa le malaise puis demanda de quoi parlait la conversation que les autres avaient eu plus tôt. La conversation recommença alors avec l'aide de Riku et Demyx.

La cloche annonçant la fin du diner sonna. Le cours se déroula normalement. À la pause, six personnes de plus se rajoutèrent au group de Roxas et les autres. Zack, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie et Leon.

Après les cours, Axel passa chercher sa sœur comme la veille. Elle lui posa des questions sur son œil et sa joue violacée et un peu enflée mais le rouquin lui dit simplement que tout allait bien et que tout était réglé. Il ne lui raconta pas que ceux qui lui avaient fait ça étaient ceux qui les avaient embêtés hier après les cours.

Il mit tout ça de côté et écouta sa sœur raconter sa journée en se plaignant des autres filles de sa classe. Axel rit un moment et Ariel le frappa sur l'épaule parce qu'il se moquait d'elle.

En entrant dans la maison, la mère des enfants attendait son fils dans la cuisine. Aussitôt passé la porte, elle le gronda. Elle chiala sur la bagarre de ce matin et sur l'école qui l'avait appelé à son lieu de travaille pour des conneries. Elle lui reprocha de ne pas vouloir grandir et de ne faire que des bêtises. Elle ne dit rien sur son visage et termina sur un : «Fou le camp je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment!»

Axel soupira et sorti de la maison pour se changer les idées. Il s'assit dans les escaliers devant la porte en attendant que sa mère se calme. Sa sœur sortie de la maison derrière lui en criant dans la maison qu'elle allait jouer dehors. Elle s'assit au côté de son frère et lui demanda si sa allait. Le plus vieux fit un simple signe de la tête que oui et n'ajouta rien.

Après un moment, leur père arriva de travailler et leur demanda se qu'ils faisaient tous les deux dans les escaliers. Axel répondit simplement que la mère n'était pas d'humeur puis il se leva pour laisser passer son père.

Demyx arriva un peu au même moment en demanda s'il dérangeait. Axel répondit un : «Pas du tout.» avec un sourire puis commença à parler avec son meilleur ami. Ariel se joignit à la conversation puis un autre visiteur arriva non longtemps après.

Le blond fût content de reconnaître Zexion. Celui-ci n'allait pas à la même école que les deux autres c'est donc pourquoi Demyx avait toujours un effet de surprise en le voyant. Après ce moment de «retrouvaille», ils décidèrent d'aller s'amuser dans la forêt non loin de chez le rouquin.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer qu'ils étaient en mission les uns contre les autres, ils se battaient dans le genre arts martiaux sans vraiment se frapper et ils avaient des supers pouvoirs. Ils jouèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée et ils en avaient même oublié de souper. Zexion reçu un appel sur son téléphone portable que ses parents lui avaient acheté pour le rejoindre plus facilement. Le coup de fil était de ceux-ci qui lui disaient qu'il était temps de rentrer. Tout le monde décida alors de retourner chez eux et de remettre ça au lendemain.

À suivre.  
-

**J'ai terminé ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :3  
Je ne vais pas être aussi longue pour le prochain chapitre. J'ai déménagé en appartement et plus l'école, rien de tout ça ne m'as laissé la chance d'écrire un chapitre. Alors merci de vôtre patience si vous êtes encore là. **

**De plus, j'aurai une requête. Si cela intéresse quelqu'un. Je sais que j'ai une multitude de fautes dans mes chapitres et même si je me relis, je ne suis pas assez bonne en écriture pour trouver tous les fautes que j'ai. Alors je ne sais pas si cela intéresserait quelqu'un qui pourrait éditeur ou éditrice. **

**Review pleaseuuh! :3 Donner moi vos impressions sur ce que vous pensez des personnages. À très bientôt!**


End file.
